Marigolds And Titans
by MarigoldxObsidian
Summary: The aftermath to Colors Of The Rainbow. Indigo and Isabel go on the victory tour and find out something that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Guess what this is?

THE COLORS OF THE RAINBOW AFTERMATH FANFICTION!

I hope you're all as excited as I am!

This is mostly in Indigo's POV, by the way. I might change it up every now and then. (Other POVs Isabel and Missy, the escort.)

"Wake up!" Missy shouted."You know what day it is?" "Umm...No?" I reply sleepily. "It's the Victory Tour! Aren't you excited?" "No." I got out of my bed and went downstairs, my mum and brother were waiting for me. "You know Isabel's waiting, just please hurry up." Otto, my brother bantered. I looked at the outfit I was supposed to wear. I took it and put it on and walked out the door."Good morning!" Isabel smiled, she was going to reveal herself, everyone thought she was as dead as a doornail. I put my hand in hers, we saw a coach pull up in front of Victor's Village. "Today's gonna be a great day!" Missy came out of nowhere, acting as silly as normal. She opened the door to the coach and let us inside. Isabel and I didn't talk much, since we were thinking about our speech in District coach stopped at the Distict 6 train station, and Isabel was the first to jump out of the coach, everyone was shocked to see her, since she was supposed to be dead. She looked up at me, waiting for me to come down with her, I did so and made sure the people didn't try and do something to her. We got into the train, and sat down. "I'm kind of nervous." Isabel told me. "It's going to be fine, trust me." The train started to move, and after a while District 6 was way behind us, we were in District 12, which was the closest disrtrict to us. The train stopped and we went outside, the people were once again shocked to see Isabel. We walk up to their justice building and shake hands with the mayor, we head to the podium with Missy by our side. "Hello District 12." Isabel murmured into the microphone. I decided we'd do the speech together, suddenly. "Salvation lived a short life, but a good one. She was a amazing friend, to me and Isabel. Her death was accidental, she wasn't the sharpest tack in the box, trust me. But we miss her so much, we wish that we weren't in the games when met her, our friendship could have lasted much longer." I stopped and Isabel continued the speech for me."I remember when we first met her in the forest, she was so lonely and lost. She was betrayed by her allies, and she didn't want to be alone. So we took her under our wing, and we learned that she was more than just a missing career, she was quite sensitive and shy. We didn't know much about Isa, other than the fact that he died on the first day, in the bloodbath. I respected all of the tributes, but since I killed a few I must have forgotten about that. That's what the games do you, I guess." The people clapped, they were happy with our speech. They put three fingers on their lips and held them up in the air, a sign of respect. I could see the families, who were still greiving. We saw Salvation's siblings, they were both 5 years old, and they were crying. Isabel ran to comfort them, that would probably be the worse feeling ever as a little kid, losing their big sister to the Hunger Games. I could hear Isabel say calming words to the children, she told them she had to leave, and they held on to her feet, begging her to stay. The children finally let go of her feet, and she came up to me. "They told me it's time to leave, we have a long trip to District 11." I went to the train with her. We waved goodbye to the citizens of 12 and the the train started moving. We put on a record, they had a record player in the train. We had a little dance party in the train, to cheer ourselves up from our recent visit. By the time we got to District 11, we were wore out, and just plain tired. We just went to our rooms and went to sleep. The speech could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like it so far!

There's really no cliffhanger just yet, I hope you can wait.

My locations of the districts are based on the map by Maria Rizzoni (credits to.)

This is also in Indigo's POV :3

Our speech in District 11 is quick and easy, it was just about our victory, both of their tributes died in the bloodbath. Our leaving of District 11 is silent, nobody was really even there, due to harvesting. The train goes through District 6 to get to District 10, and we see a few of the factories. "My brother's working now."I tell Isabel. "He hates it, I would too.""I'm sure I'd hate it, I wouldn't want to build vehicles for the Capitol. I honestly don't care for the Capitol."" I remember when he told us he was going into the war. Everyone was crying that day, Dad was shipped to 13 and we knew that Otto would soon be shipped out to the Capitol. Then only a few months later, we were reaped for the games." "The games ruined my life, but they changed it at the same time. I met you." She looked into my eyes and quickly looked away, she was about to walk away but I held her hand and she stayed. "Where were you going, Izzy?" I ask her. "Nowhere, I just thought I was hungry." "I guess I'll come with you." We headed to the dining coach, and found Missy, without her wig and makeup. Then we went to the table, there were scones waiting for us, as if somebody knew we were coming. Isabel took a few and went to see Missy, who looked just like her, without her makeup. "Hello, who are you?" She asked her jokingly."It's Missy! You probably didn't recognize me!" "You look really pretty without your makeup, honestly." Missy smiled "Nobody's ever said that to me before." I went to sit with them. "It looks like you brought you bought Prince Charming with you!" They start laughing, however I was annoyed. "Will you stop calling me that?" I ask. "It's been a trend in the Capitol, all of the teenage girls love you." Missy tells me "Oh boy!" The night was fun, we hung out with Missy, and helped her with some of her work. The next day was almost the same as the last and so on, until we got to District 7, Linnet's district. We arrived in the early morning, and go out out of the train. Isabel was wearing a green dress, Linnet's favorite color was green. The citizens see Isabel and applaud, she was very close to Linnet. We walk up to their justice building and meet the mayor and the families, then we decide to speak. "I miss her.." Was all Isabel said, then she broke down in tears, these tears were genuine, she was really citizens watched Isabel cry, they all started using the District 12 respect symbol. "Linnet was one of the best friends we ever had." I finish Isabel's speech for her. "She was really funny, she loved to make us laugh when she could. She was really friendly, but shy. She was really protective of her allies, and she saved Isabel's life." I remember my uncle Ryker, and how he made it his and Linnet's mission to get Isabel and I out alive. They both succeeded, but Linnet never saw her achivement, I wish she could have. Isabel finally stopped crying, her cries were a main highlight of my speech. We never knew about the other tribute, since he was never around, and he died in the bloodbath. Linnet had no siblings, unlike Salvation, the same for the boy. Our speeches were quick in 5 and 4. Then we got to District 3, Topher's district. We were about to walk out of the train, but Missy stopped us."Wait! You forgot these!" She hands us two wire bracelets, replicas of Topher's. We both put them on, they fit people looked at our bracelets, and they clapped immediately. I walk up the justice building like I have all those times before, and we meet the mayor and the families. Our speech was like the ones for Salvation and Linnet, sad and heartwrenching. We left after a while, and got one the train, our next district was 2, Caterina and Creel, we wouldn't be applauded like the times before,we would be hated, and we were prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

Wait till next chapter, okay!

Again, this is in Indigo's POV, there is a little part with Isabel's POV then it changes to Missy's POV, I know it's very complicated, trust me.

…... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …...

The train pulled into the District 2, Isabel was crying, she looked very ill, but she still had to come with me anyway. I took her hand and walked out of the train, with Missy behind us. "I think the justice building is nearby." Missy told us, she had a map covering her face. A few peacekeepers came up and walked the three of us there. We could see the crowd, the whole district was there, some looked angry, but others were happy. They were probably angry at me, I killed both of their tributes, something I still feel guilty about."Hello District 2." Isabel greeted them quietly. The district waved reluctantly. She spoke a bit about Caterina and Maxwell's Silver Hammer, I remembered the night before the games, and how we compared Caterina and Maxwell, that was the last night we thought had together, but it wasn't, in the end. After she spoke she looked exhausted and sick, something was wrong, we knew. I took her place, I couldn't stand seeing her this exhausted over just speaking a few words. "I don't remember Creel too much, he loved Caterina, he wanted to protect her, but I killed her before he could. I regret that, they should have won, instead of me, instead of Isabel. I cared for him, but I didn't show it, since we were in a fight to the death, that was forbidden." I stop speaking and looked over at Isabel, she looked seriously ill, we had to leave, right away. "Thank you District 2." I waved, and they clapped. I grabbed Isabel and Missy and we were out of there in a instant, we were into the train.

…... …... …... …... …... …... …... …...

I ran away from Indigo and Missy and headed straight to the bathroom, I puked for hours, it seemed like, I could hear knocking on the door. I walked up to the bathroom door and answered it, the manager was standing in front of me."Hello Isabel." "Hello sir, what do you want?" I could see what he was holding in his spare hand, _a pregnancy test?_ "Take this, I'm really concerned. A sickness like this doesn't just happen Isabel, I'm warning you. Give me the result in the morning." Before I could protest he left and was walking down the hall, much to my luck. I looked down on the ground, wondering why the manager would think I was pregnant, I never slept with Indigo, we've only been dating for seven months. I went to my room and hid the test under my pillow changed into a nightgown, I wasn't dressing up for dinner, not that night. The minute I walked in I got a death glare from Missy. "Isabel! Why aren't you dressed up?" I think she should have known. "She's been sick all day, don't expect her to meet your standards!" Indigo yelled, defending me, like always. I sat down next to Indigo and ate some dinner rolls, I didn't eat too much, _it just might end up in the toilet later._ "The manager talked to me earlier." I tell them. "He talked to me too, in fact he gave me "the talk". He clearly thinks there's something up." "You'll find that out tomorrow." I was about to get up and leave, but Indigo grabbed my hand. "Good night, Izzy." He kissed me lightly on the lips and let go of my hand. I walked into my room and fell down in my bed and completely forgot about the test under my pillow, that could wait until morning.

…... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …...

"Isabel! Isabel!" It has been my fifth attempt to get Isabel to leave her room. "Go away!" She shouted, _good, she's awake!_ I walked in her room without asking, she didn't lock the door. I could see her holding something in her hands, a pregnancy test, _it couldn't be! It couldn't!_ I took the test from her, I couldn't believe my eyes, _she's too young! _"This can't be!" "The manager told me to take it, he must have knew somehow, I never slept with Indigo, so I supposed that it was probably just a virus. But I was wrong! How will I tell him?" She broke down in tears, this event was unfortunate, they both weren't ready for this. "Don't worry Isabel, I'll tell him for you, you just have be with me." "Thank you Missy!" She hugs me and we look for Indigo, roaming the halls. We find him in the theater room, watching a recap of the games, he was crying, he was watching Linnet die all over again. "Indigo?"

"What is it?" "Isabel is..." I stopped midway, scared of his reaction all of the sudden. "Isabel is what?" "Isabel is pregnant." I said, it was easier than I thought. "What?" Indigo was on the verge of tears, once again. He walks up to Isabel and cries in her arms. "Is the revenge?" He asks. "Revenge?" I reply. "Is this baby going to get reaped?" "I hope not, but it could, we would be fools to think that it wouldn't." I watch the Hunger Games victors cry in each other's arms, and I walk out of the room, they needed some privacy.


	4. Chapter 4

This one is in Missy's POV in the beginning then it changes to Indigo's

…... …... …... …... …... ….. …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …...

When the train finally stopped in the Capitol ,Isabel and Indigo emerged from the theater room, they both had red eyes, they must have cried all morning. Isabel was still in her nightgown, which really didn't please me at all, she needed to look presentable. "Isabel, can you get dressed please?" "Of course I can." She walks to her room and later comes back in a pink dress, her reaping dress. "I know this is going to be hard but we have to announce this to the Capitol. President Bullens knows, so we have no other choice." I break the news to them, Indigo doesn't take it too well. "We are _not _telling them! I don't care about the stupid president! I care about Isabel!" "I'll see what he thinks about it, I'm glad you stood up to him." We walk out of the train and went to the Hunger Games tower and found the apartment for District 6, I unlocked the door and we walked inside. Isabel looked one of the windows, she looked down at the city, she was worried for herself, Indigo, and their unborn child. They did nothing, this only happened as revenge, somehow. I went to the record player, and picked one of Isabel's favorite records. We listened for a while, her mood was unchanged, for some reason, then we heard some inspiring lyrics. "If you're lost and alone, or you're sinking like a stone, carry on. May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground, carry on." "That's exactly what I need to do." Isabel smiles, she finally stopped worrying, but that doesn't stop her worries for long, but at least it did for a few minutes. She walks away, we had to go to the president's mansion that night, she needed to get ready. Indigo shortly took her place, and sat to talk to me."She's scared." "I know, she can't stop worrying about it." "I wish I could feel this pain with her, you know she is my girlfriend after all." I could see a velvet box in his hands. "Is that a ring?" I ask him. "Yes it is, be quiet." He put his finger to his lips, symbolizing not to tell anybody. He puts the box in his pocket as Isabel walks in, _she couldn't see it. _Isabel wore a yellow dress, and looked absolutely radiant, unlike the day before, when she was sick. We all headed outside and are driven to the president's mansion. We walk inside, I could see the president walk towards us, we all stay put, all three of us were scared of him. "Hello." He looks at Isabel, with those snake eyes, which scared her. "Hello sir." I reply, since Indigo and Isabel were too fazed to reply. "How are _you two _doing?" "I'm doing fine Mr, President, thank you very so much." Isabel was daring enough to say a word to him, I was shocked. "What about indigo crayon?" "Don't call me that!" Indigo was angry at the president, so he simply walked away, Isabel walked behind him. "Don't call him that." I look him and the eye and walk away.

…... …... …... …... …... …... ….. ….. …... …... ….. …. …. …. … …. … ….. …. … … … … …

"Indigo? You okay?" Isabel asked. "I'm fine, I just hate being called a crayon, I thought that only my brother was supposed to call me that." I keep walking, obviously trying to lead her to the rooftop. I could hear her footsteps follow me up the stairs, we finally get to the rooftop, and see the lights of the Capitol. The view was always the best out of any in Panem, besides the starry nights of District 6, of course."Isabel?" She walks up to me. "What is it?" I take the ring out of my pocket and open the box. "Will you marry me?" "Yes!" She hugs me and puts the ring on her finger. "I love you Izzy.""I love you, too.." I grab hold of her hand and we look at the Capitol, thinking of our future, everything good, and everything bad. "Indigo? Isabel?" Missy's voice echoed the rooftop."Yes?" We both turned around at the same time. "I see you have a ring on your finger, Mrs. Perthshire." Missy tells Isabel. "Yes I do! Indigo proposed!" I smiled, I was so happy at that moment, if only I could freeze time right there. "You need to come back downstairs, you have to meet the gamemakers!" We follow Missy down the stairs, we wanted to stay on the rooftop all night, too bad for us. None of the gamemakers were too interested in us, since we won as two, and they didn't want that. So we just headed to the tower early. I went to my room and went to bed, in my suit, I was just tired.


	5. Chapter 5

This Indigo's POV, I'm excited for next chapter! Reapings for the second Hunger Games!

…. …. …. … … .. . …... …... …... …... …... ….. ….. ….. …. ….. …. …. … … .. .. … . . …...

I look out of the window of the train, we were going home and Missy was coming with us. Missy decided to move to District 6, it was more convenient for her, and also she wanted to help us with the baby. I saw Isabel walk to the record player, she wanted to listen to music, the music I played for her, the music my father played for me. The soothing sound of the rain song filled my ears, thanks to Isabel, I taught her a lot about music at home, before the victory tour. Missy was busy filling out her schedule, like she always did. I thought about everyone at home, Otto and Mum, I missed them so much, especially during the games, I thought I would never see them again, but somehow the odds were in my favor. "Look! We're home!" I could see Isabel looking out the windows, seeing a crowd of people and reporters , including our families. We both waved to the crowd of people from the inside of the train, they waved back, We were escorted out of the train by peacekeepers, then we met our families in the town square. "Indigo! Isabel! I missed you both so much!" Mum came running towards us both, resulting in a group hug. "Hey." I could see Otto, I haven't really seen him too much since the war, because I was reaped for the games and the victory tour that shortly followed. "Hi, how are you?" I ask him. "I'm doing good, you?" "I guess things are alright, I'm engaged now." "Really?" My Mum looked at me like I was crazy. "Yes!" Isabel held out her hand, displaying her ring. "And you have the escort with you?" "She's moving in Victor's Village with us." "Alright then, let's go home." We walked from town square to the Victor's Village, it was actually a pretty short walk. We walked into the one occupied house, everyone lived together, due to Isabel being "dead" for six months. "Welcome to our humble abode!" My brother shouts, it's his little inside joke. Missy takes a look around. "What a nice house." She tells us. "Where is the guest bedroom?" _"_Umm.. We have one, I think.." I lead her upstairs, and peek through each of the doors, then I finally find a empty room. _Thank god! _"Thank you very much." Then Missy shuts the door behind her, I was going to have to tell them about Isabel tonight, _my mum will think it's my fault! She'll be angry at me! _Isabel walks away and heads to her room, and I follow, without her realizing. She shuts the door in my face, not knowing I was right behind her. I knock on her door, and she answers."Hi Indigo! Come in." I walk inside her room, it's very small, with a bed and a record player and her collection sitting right next to each other. "What's up?" She asks."I have to tell Mum and Otto about you being pregnant, I don't think I can do it." "Which one do you trust most?" "I trust Otto, he'll understand, I think.." "Tell him everything, we know one thing, this is revenge, since Linnet and Ryker are dead." "I will, thanks Izzy. I love you, you're the best." She pulled me close and held me tight. "Good luck, Indigo. I love you too." I walked out of her room and looked for Otto. "Otto!" "Yes!" "I have to tell you something." "What?" "Otto, Isabel is pregnant." "You did that?" "No, I never slept with her, trust me." "Of course you didn't Indigo! You're the total good boy, I forgot!" He replied, half sarcastically and half meaningful. "Exactly, tell Mum that for me, please?" "Are you scared of her evil wrath, Indy?" "Yes, yes I am." "Alright, I'll do it. Only because of Mum's evil wrath." I ran up to my room and fell asleep way too early, in less than a week I'd be shipped out to the Capitol for the 2nd Annual Hunger Games, what a treat.


	6. Chapter 6

Reaping time... Things should be interesting.

This is in Indigo's POV (like usual..)

.. … … … … … … … … .. .. .. .. .. …... ….. …. …. … .. .. .. .. . ….. ….. ….. …. …... ….. …. …. …

I looked at the calendar, it was reaping day, already. I put on some nice clothes and combed my hair, I made sure I looked decent. I walked downstairs and Isabel greeted me, her hair was up and she wore her nicest dress, she looked radiant. We walked out of the house and went to the town square, it was already crowded with children, we were late. We ran up to the justice building and got a death glare from Missy,_ oh great!_ She walked up to the girl's bowl and drew a name. "Sylvia Olivo!" a eighteen year old girl walked up to the stage, her hair was blond, like Isabel's, her eyes were brown. Sylvia stood by Missy, with a confident look on her face. She headed to the boy's bowl and drew another name. "Septimus Redana!" A young boy walked up to the stage, only thirteen, he looked a little like me, but he didn't have those indigo eyes. Nobody volunteered for him, I found that quite surprising, I was hoping that someone would. "Our tributes : Sylvia Olivo and Septimus Redana! Happy Hunger Games!" The tributes shook hands and we escorted them into the justice building with the peacekeepers. They were taken into separate rooms, like we were exactly a year earlier, we waited for them to visit their families. We watched as Septimus walked out his room, he had only a few visitors, he stood next to us as we waited for Sylvia. "I watched your games." He tells us. "I think everyone did." I reply. "I knew Isabel was still alive afterwards, I was clinging to the fact. My mother told me I was crazy and that you were the only winner. The Victory Tour proved her wrong, she never forgave me." "I'm sure she went crazy, because usually mothers are always right." "Yeah, she did. It was hilarious." Septimus started to laugh, Isabel and I laughed with him. Sylvia finally came out of her room and we were escorted to the train. "Sylvia! Septimus! Come here!" Isabel shouts for them, she wanted to talk to them. They come in and sit down in the theater room, where we were crying weeks ago. "So, what are we going to tell us? What do you want?" Sylvia asked, I hated her immediately. "We need to give you some advice, as the only victors. You should feel lucky that we're here to help you, it could be the difference between life and death." "Really? Why should I listen to _you?_" "Sylvia, listen to them. I am, they seem to have some good things to tell us." Septimus gave Sylvia a mean look, _there's no way they'll be allies._ "Remember when Topher used the landmines to kill off Judd?" Isabel asks. "Yes! That was really cool!" Septimus smiles. "When you get to the training center, learn about electricity, try and do everything. Make sure that you have every skill you can in the arena. Without the alliance we had, we would have died off in the bloodbath." "So, I need to learn as much as I can?" "Yes! Also form a small alliance." I try to think of other was we killed off the other tributes, the lake! "Remember when we drowned Saffra?" "Yes, I do." "Learn to swim." We could hear Septimus mumble, he was taking notes, _what a smart kid._ "Thanks for the advice!" He smiled, he was confident, unlike the other young tributes we heard about. He reminded me of Caterina, he was determined, he was young, he was proud. Sylvia walked out of the room, she was being a snob, _she must be a merchant's daughter._ Septimus stayed with us, he wanted to be our friend, not just our "student". "I see a ring!" He pointed to Isabel's hand, he saw the ring, which was a blue diamond of a simple gold band. "Yes, we're engaged." Isabel blushes, not everybody knew yet, Septimus knew everything just by a glimpse, he knew she was pregnant also, it was starting to show. "I'd like to know about your family life." I tell him, I always wanted to know about these things, the stories always touched me, for some reason. "I lived in the poor part of the district with my brother Alto. We would always dig through the trash cans of the merchant's at night, one night Sylvia saw me digging in hers, she smacked me with a stick, since then we stayed away from that part of town. My parents died when they were hit by a train a couple of years ago, my brother had to take tesserae, he insisted that I didn't do it. I did once, and I ended up here, I just paid the price. I guess." Both Isabel and I didn't reply and we all three went to dinner later, meeting Sylvia and Missy. "Look at all this food!" Septimus started eating, he was stuffing himself. "It's not a big deal, twerp." Sylvia slowly ate as if she needed to be polite, in seven days she would be in a fight to the death, we don't know why that would really matter. "So what did you learn today?" Missy asked, wanting to know everything. "We learned to be wise when going to the training center, to learn to swim, and to have a small alliance." Septimus was really excited about what we told him, he got personal advice from the only mentors for the games. "Very good, Indigo and Isabel taught you well, so far." Again we had the exact same food as the year before, it was all the same, except for the two tributes sitting with us. Sylvia left the table first, unexcused. "I don't need to be here with you twerps anymore!" She was very rude, that was the vibe I got from her right when she was reaped. "I certainly don't like her, she has no manners and she's very rude!" Missy was very shocked by Sylvia's behavior, as if every tribute had perfect manners, at least she expected that. "I don't like her either, she smacked me with a fucking stick!" "Don't use that kind of language, Septimus!" "I'm sorry." Everyone else left the table and I went to bed, I waited for the next day to come, the chariot ride.


	7. Chapter 7

This is in Indigo's POV, once again. (Sorry it's so short! I've been rushed to write this, going on a family vacation soon.)

…... …... …... …... ….. …... …... ….. ….. ….. …... ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …... …... …... ….. …...

We sat with the Capitol audience for the chariot ride, of course, they scared us. "Look! There they are!" A Capitol woman was pointing at us, we both trembled in fear, _not now, not here! _I turned around to see the citizens chasing us, as if we were celebrities, Isabel was running right behind me. "Don't worry, they're far behind us!" I noticed we couldn't see them anymore. I took Isabel's hand and we walked down by the road, to see the chariots. We watched the chariots whizzed by. One, two three, four, and five. Then Septimus and Sylvia rode by, they wore silver clothes with tire tracks on them, since District 6 is transportation. We waved to them as they rode past us, but they didn't wave back, _oh well. _After the chariots came by music started to play, so we danced. Everyone was watching and taking pictures of us, I could hear them shouting, "the victors are here!" We watched as the chariots came from their journey, the tributes were still waving, like they were supposed to. We walked back to the tower afterwards, to meet Missy and the tributes. "Hello! How was the chariot ride?" Missy asked the minute we walked into the door. "We were chased by the citizens, we couldn't get a bit of privacy. Those people were crazy!" Isabel tells her. "I could barely run away from them." We walk to the dinner table, where we saw Sylvia and Septimus "I know they're crazy, everyone does except them." Sylvia blurts out "That wasn't very nice, Sylvia. Don't say things like that." Septimus replies "But it's true!" "Stop it, why should I care?" "Because it's true!" "Just be quiet." "I don't want to, I'm a legal adult so I should be able to overpower you." "Well, I'm smarter." "I'm prettier! I'm a girl, after all!" "Just stop aruging!" I shout. They shut up at a instant. "I'm sorry Indigo, she was just being a brat." "I was not!" "Sylvia, what you said was very inappropriate. Admit it." "Never!" _That girl is certainly a handful. _ Sylvia walked away unexcused, after she left everyone ate in a awkward silence. After a while it was just Isabel and I at the table, _finally!_ "I love you Izzy." I remind her, like I do every day. "I love you too." She puled me close and kissed me right on the lips, we kissed for a while, then she finally pulled away. "Good night." She walked into the hallway, to her room. I walked to my room and went to bed, I had dreams filled with marigolds, why marigolds?


	8. Chapter 8

I'm finally home! YES! But from now on I'll update the stories that need to get done sooner, the ones that I am most dedicated to. Those stories are this one and Gallow's Pole, and also updates are once weekly. You will find out about the little cliffhanger I put in the next chapter, I forgot to tell you that Indigo and Isabel are having a girl. (SORRY!) And once again this is in Indigo's POV.

.. … …. ….. …. ….. ….. …... …... …... …... …... …... …... ….. ….. ….. …... …...

The next three days the tributes were at the training center, we usually went with them since we were the first victors. I met their allies they made over the days, Septimus went with the two District 11 tributes and Sylvia went with the careers, that was a bad decision on her part. The private training sessions finally came and of course we also had to watch _every single tribute_. We watched the careers and District 5 train, we obviously weren't paying attention, since we didn't care about them. We waited for Sylvia to come in, we had to watch her, she was pretty important. We watched her pick a set of throwing knives and she threw them at the targets, missing each time. "Damn it!" She shouted, she looked up at us, glaring. _That's not going to get her any sponsors! _She threw some knives towards us and the gamemakers, hitting the glass of the window, the knives were all headed toward Isabel and I, we ran away, if the knives hit us three lives would be lost. The knives hit the wall instead, all in the shape of a heart, ironically. "What was that for?" I yelled at Sylvia. "I don't know!" She replied. I rolled my eyes and looked at the wall, the gamemakers were clapping, _not so surprising. _"Good job." The gamemakers shooed her away and she ran out of the room, she was replaced by Septimus. He ran towards the blowguns, like Isabel they were his preferred weapon, she taught him how to use them. He looked at the targets, which were still untouched due to Sylvia missing every single one. He took the gun and aimed at the targets, he didn't miss one, Isabel taught him well. "Good job!" Isabel winked at him. "Thank you!" He ran out of the room, with a smile placed on his face. We watched the other tributes, we didn't pay attention to them either. We shortly went back to the apartment and met Missy, she was bursting into tears, she knew the games were the next day. She ran off to her room, our presence must have bothered her, we were the first victors after all. I looked at my watch, 10:00pm, it was late, but I didn't want to sleep, Isabel didn't either. We sat on the couch listening to records, waiting for the sun to rise. After about a few hours we started to hear footsteps. I turned my head around to see Septimus. "You're awake too?" He ran to us and sat next to me. "Hey." He looks at the ground, I could tell what he was thinking about, his demise. "Hello." I replied "What's the matter?" "I'm going to die. It's a bit obvious, a thirteen year old has no chance in the arena, Caterina taught me that lesson." "I know, but I believe you can win, you have a chance." "Yes you do, I believe in you Septimus, when I taught you to use a blowgun, I could see a winner. I think you can do it." Isabel hugged him. "You need some sleep." "Thank you. Good night." Septimus walked away into the hall. I saw something I never saw before, Isabel's motherly instinct, I could see her as a mother, she was going to be one, afterall.

We watched the sun rise and the tributes woke up, they were immediately taken away for the games, we knew that some of them would die that day, the bloodbaths were brutal, even in the first games. I turned on the TV and greeted Missy, who came to watch with us. We saw the tributes come into the arena, then we heard the countdown.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1


	9. Chapter 9

I'm using Septimus POV this chapter and Indigo's also, since Septimus and is in the actual games I thought that would make the story way more interesting.I also used the arena from the 75th Hunger Games, let's say it was used twice! My parents want to take another vacation already, they must be out of their minds!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ...

Septimus POV

I could hear the gong sound, the games have offically began.I took a look around, the arena this year was by the ocean and there was a jungle right behind it. I reluctantly jumped into the water, we were all surrounded by it. I ran right to the cornucopia, I could see careers killing people left to right, it was horrible. I immediately found a blowgun and grabbed it, I ran into the jungle and waited for my two allies, Esme and Calix. I didn't see them come, _did they forget about the plan?_ I climbed into one of the trees and patrolled the area, and I eventually saw someone come, it was Sylvia. I jumped down from the tree and approached her. "Hello." "Septimus? What are you doing in the jungle? All the action is going on in the beach!" "I don't want to get killed!" "What happened to your allies?" "I don't know where they are! I told them to meet me right here!" "Oh really?" "Yes, what happened to the careers?" "I lost track of them, I guess." "Want to be allies?" "Sure." Sylvia climbed the tree to look at the sky and I came with her. The national anthem played in the sky and we could see the dead tributes; both of District 5, the District 7 girl, The District 8 tributes, and Esme and Calix. I frowned at the sight, both of my promised allies died on the first day, but at least I had Sylvia. I thought more of Sylvia, the girl sitting next to me. She wasn't as mean as she was in the Capitol, our mentors didn't see the real side of her, but I did, I felt something I've never felt before. Love.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

Indigo POV

The three of us watched as Septimus and Sylvia became allies, since the careers no longer wanted Sylvia and Septimus's allies were killed in the bloodbath. Sylvia seemed somewhat nicer in the arena, I guess she learned her lesson. We all saw the career pack, angered that Sylvia was still alive. We saw the bigger alliance formed by the remaining tributes, which was a bad idea. After a while we were tired of watching, so I turned off the TV and looked at the money on the table. Isabel followed me, she wanted to talk. "I think we should send them something." "But what? We don't have much money." "Food, just a little bit, in case they can't hunt." "Good idea, Izzy.""Good night." She hugged me and walked away. I looked at the money and started to count. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten... In total I counted two hundred dollars, just enough for a large meal. _That's good, at least we have something to send them._ I looked out the window and saw the Capitol streets, some of them were empty, since everyone was watching the games. I walked to Isabel's room and knocked on the door, I decided I wanted to take her out that night. She opened her door and saw me, she didn't even go to bed yet, surprisingly. I took her hand and we walked out of the apartment and into the city. We walked past all different kinds of shops and restaurants, the city got more and more crowded as the night went on. We had to get to the apartment eventually, people were starting to notice us, we were still slightly famous. After we got back Missy was hysterical, she thought we ran away. "Where were you two? I thought you were gone for good!" "We were just out in the city for a while." Isabel told her. "Don't disappear like that again! Both you go to your rooms now! And don't come out!" She pointed to the hallway and I ran away, Missy has always had a temper and I didn't like it.


	10. Chapter 10

I have been SO BUSY so I haven't got to update, I have just gotten a job at the local zoo, I need money for band class, but I have been coming up with ideas while working. ;D The POVs are the same as in the last chapter.

….. …... ….. ….. ….. …... …... . …... …... …... …... …... …...

The next morning I woke up in the tree, next to Sylvia. "Good morning." I tell her, rubbing my eyes. "Good morning Septimus." She replies, staring into the jungle. I jump out of the tree and look around, and see that the career pack is coming our way. "Sylvia! Let's go! Hurry!" "What?" "The careers." "Okay, I'm coming." We run all the way out of the jungle and past the cornucopia, the careers shortly following. "You run in one direction and I'll run in the other." I shout to her, she nods her head inn reply and we split up. I run towards the big mountain in the middle of the arena and I start to climb, I turn around to see that the whole career group was after me, not Sylvia. I climb all the way to the top of the mountain, to see a pond of green liquid on the top. I take out my blowgun and dip each of the darts in the pond, the liquid was poisonous. The careers finally caught up with me. "What are you going to do now, little boy?" One asks. "This." I reply, and I aim my blowgun at the careers and I shot one, he falls immediately, then a cannon sounds. The careers look at me in shock, I killed one of them, one of them. I kill two more, right when they start to run. I watch the remaining careers run down the mountain, I follow them and trace Sylvia's tracks, I find her sitting under a tree. "I've been waiting for you, Septimus." She gets up from the ground and walks towards me. "I thought they were after you." "Me too, I guess they wanted the weaklings gone first, what did you do?" "I dipped the darts of my blowgun in poison, I killed three of them." "That's cool." We walk further into the woods and settled down at a abandoned camp, we ate two of the crackers from my care pack. Nothing else happened that day, so we just slept early that night, peacefully.

…... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …...

I focused on the TV with Isabel, the careers were running after Septimus, and that wasn't a good thing. We watched as he went up to the top out the mountain and got out his blowgun, the focus went back to the careers, who were climbing up the mountain, cursing and bloodthirsty. "They better now get Septimus, if they do I am going to fucking kill them."Isabel fumed. "Not if I kill them first!" We both start laughing and then we start watching the games again. Septimus was dipping his darts in poison, like Isabel taught him. The careers approached him as they finally made it to the mountain with him. "What are you going to do now, little boy?" One asks him. "This" He replies and he shots that career, he falls right away. The others look at him in complete shock and run away, then he shots two more, who also die. We could see Septimus smiling triumphantly before the focus goes to the District 5 boy, who was running from tracker jackers. I turn off the TV and find Isabel asleep next to me I walk to the other side of the room and I grab a blanket, then I drape it over her. I start to smile and think of the months to come, but then the Hunger Games consume my thoughts all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

I AM SO SORRY for the really late update, I am really busy! I made this chapter quite interesting.. The POVs are the same as the last chapter, and the chapter before that. ENJOY!

….. …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …...

I looked around the jungle, there was nothing, absolutely nothing. All I saw was Sylvia, who was sleeping up in a tree, I picked flowers for her earlier that morning. I loved her, but I didn't admit it, right away. I climbed up the tree and woke her up. "What do you want?" She asks. "What do you want?" I reply and I shove the flowers in her face."Thank you." She gave me a hug. "We need to keep moving, the careers will find us." "They're not that dangerous anymore, we're focusing on everyone, I heard that they formed a huge alliance together." "Alright. Let's go!" We jumped down from the tree and ran further into the jungle, then we started to hear voices. "Help! Septimus, help me!" I could hear Isabel's voice, she couldn't have been there again...That could mean only one thing, jabberjays. "Don't fall for it Sylvia! It's a jabberjay!" But she started running, despite what I told her. "Sylvia!" I ran after her, but she wasn't in my sight. "Sylvia!" I could hear her reply, a scream. "Sylvia!" I follow her voice and I find her badly injured, her legs and arms were broken, she was helpless. "Septimus.." "What?" "Win...Win these games, I clearly can't do it. Give District 6 another victor, Isabel and Indigo want you to come home." "You know... I love you Sylvia." "But..." I cut her off, and kissed her on the lips. She seemed shocked, but gave in and kissed me back, our age difference didn't matter anymore, this was the only chance I had with her. "Thanks for caring, at least somebody loves me." I start to remember the first Hunger Games, and how Isabel sang Salvation to "sleep", Sylvia was helpless, she was dying, she needed one last pleasure. I started to sing, a little song of my own. "The world is a small place, just to embrace. Just imagine peace and nothing will cease. Just remember me and you will see how happy the world as beautiful as it can be." I held Sylvia's hand, and her eyes shut and a cannon went off, her cannon. I backed away from her body and watched the hovercraft take her away. I ran off and grabbed her supplies, which were scattered around the spot where she died. She wanted me take them, I knew it. I kept walking and found a safe spot, I sat and cried there all day. I realized that I was alone, alone for the rest of my life.

….. …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …... …...

After Sylvia died, I didn't want to watch the TV anymore, so I went to sleep early. I had a very vivid dream. I was at a reaping for a later Hunger Games and a girl's name is called, for some reason I was incredibly sad and I ran to the girl, begging to take her place. "You can't father, so won and so will I." She and a random boy tribute were led to the justice building, then I woke up. I walk around the apartment and saw that Isabel was still awake, she was crying. "What's matter Izzy?" "I had a dream.. Our daughter was reaped for the games." "I had that dream too, dear." I reply. "You did?" "Yes I did, it was very vivid.." "Mine too, in my dream she handed me a marigold." "Why a marigold?" "I don't know, she just did." I wonder if this is actually going to happen, as revenge." "I hope not." We cried in each other's arms all night.. The worst night of our lives.

….. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. … … … … …... …. ….. …... …. …. … …. …... …...

I woke up the next morning, still crying about Sylvia. "I can't do this anymore!" I shouted and punched the ground. I was one of the only tributes left in the games, there was me and two of the others, not the careers, they all killed each other. I got up and started to walk further into the jungle, looking around, there were a lot less animals than usual, _that must mean somebody is out here._ I got out my blowgun and walked around in all directions, then I could hear a rustle in the bushes. "Hello, little boy." A girl emerged from the bushes, she looked extremely vicious. "Are you here to kill me?" I asked. "Yes, yes I am, I'm so sorry about your poor little Sylvia, what a cougar!" She snickers. "Not if I kill you first!" I reply and I shoot her, she immediately falls to the ground. "My work here is almost done!" I rejoice over my small victory. I decided to head out by the beach, I was hoping the next tribute would be there, waiting for me. It took me a while to get halfway through the jungle, so I felt like I had to have a little break. I climbed a tree and ate the remains of my food, and I sat around waiting for the other tribute, he never came.


	12. Chapter 12

I haven't updated in the longest time! I am so sorry! I'm also very sorry about the fiasco I had with updating and stuff, I screwed up and ruined everything! I Seriously hate myself for doing that! Anyways, here it is!

I couldn't' wait anymore, I needed to battle this other tribute, I had too, for Sylvia. I ran out of the jungle, cursing to myself. I whistled Salvation's song while I was walking.  
"Hey kid! I was waiting for you!" A older girl, about Sylvia's age, her name was Gacey and she was from District 4. "Say your last words, little boy!" She held out a pistol and aimed it at my forehead, she shot a bullet at my head. I dodged it and hid on the other side of the cornucopia. "Are you scared little boy?" I loaded up my blowgun and painted the darts with brand new poison, I did so very quickly, of course. "For you information, I'm not scared, not at all."  
I approach her, I aim my blowgun at her heart and watch her reaction, she ran but the dart somehow followed her. "What the fuck?" She shouted and ran even further away, but the dart still followed her. I waited for the cannon to come, since she ran away. I waited all night, I slept and woke again, I was still in the arena.  
I could hear Gacey panting in the distance, I heard her cannon shortly after. That poor girl was chased by my lucky to Septimus Redana, the victor of the 2nd Annual Hunger Games!" I smiled and could somehow hear Garcia's voice. "You won, you did it! You little twerp!" I laugh and watch the hovercraft come to take Gacey and I away.

I smiled as I saw Septimus walked out of the train, we both knew he had potential, Isabel was very happy for him. "Septimus! I knew you would win!" She hugged him tightly. "Good job!" I shrugged my shoulders and hugged him, like a man would. We were still in the capitol, had to board another train in the morning, we were all tired, especially Septimus, he just won a fight to the death, after all.

The next morning I woke up, feeling hazy. I walked into the kitchen of the apartment to see Isabel eating donuts and looking at a list of baby names, she was getting bigger and stronger everyday, but she was confident, she knew herself that she would be a good mother, despite being so young. "Good morning!" I sat down next to her. "Good morning!" She replied, while stuffing a donut in her face. I started laughing. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, you're just adorable, you make me laugh." She giggled and hugged me. "Good morning, lovebirds." Septimus walked in and sat down at the table. "What are you doing?" He asked. "We're looking at baby names!" Isabel handed him the book she was looking at. "Here, let me help you."

"I think you'll like these names, I narrowed it down to three." He wrote the names down on a piece of paper. "Athena, Marigold, and Sapphire." I read aloud. "I think Marigold is a beautiful name!" Isabel smiles. "I like Athena though!" "We don't need to argue about it right now, you two have five months until your baby comes, so you have five months to decide." Septimus tells us. "That's a good way to settle it, these two can't get into a argument! Chop! Chop! You have to get ready!" Missy shouts out f nowhere. "Fine!" Isabel sighs and walks away. Septimus and I sit there and look around. "You have to get ready too!" "Oh! Ok!" We run from the table and head out of the room.

I walk out of the train with Indigo and Isabel, seeing the proud citizens of District 6 looking at the three of us, beaming. Later that day we had a festival, I was never into these things but the festival the year before was fun. "Today, just like last year we have had a victor come home, we are especially proud of these three victors, they all survived and made it home. One, however made it back in disguise. Today, I present out newest victor, Septimus Redana, with keys to his family's new home in the Victoria's Village. To our other victors, they have their own present coming their way. And now we must celebrate, we will celebrate our victors, our luck, and the happiness of our District. At least for today, that is." Mayor Thompson announced his short little speech, we all clapped and started to have fun.

This year for the festival, my favorite foods were served, my favorite music (The Beatles) was played, this little festival was all about me and I liked it. I watched Indigo and Isabel dance, I saw my brother with his friends, and I saw Eon, she was my childhood crush, she was my friend, he helped my when I was on the streets, my little crush on her came back while I saw her. "Septimus!" She ran towards me. "I missed you so much!" She hugged me and I hugged back. "You wanna dance?" "Sure!"

Right when we got to the dance floor "And I Love Her" by The Beatles started to play, I guessed it was a slow dance. She held on to my shoulders and started to dance slowly, I followed her footsteps. Every second the song played, it got truer and truer. She looked into my eyes and I awkwardly stared back. '"you're not over her yet, are you.""No, I'm not."


	13. Chapter 13

Two updates in one day, quite impressive, huh? That's to make up for the fiasco that I had earlier. I've also made bad mistakes with timing, I will enjoy writing the next chapter VERY MUCH! (hint hint) Anyway, I don't know if Septimus and Eon should stay friends or have a romantic relationship. Anyway Septimus' POV is based on the song "My Life" by Billy Joel, my current favorite song. So here it is, enjoy!

I thought about Eon, she seemed to like me too, but I didn't know other was right for me. I also just got out of the Hunger Games, the next year I would be a mentor, with Isabel and Indigo. At least I'd be with my best friends, my mentors, my family. I looked at the ceiling of my new room in Victor's Village, thinking of Eon and Sylvia, since Sylvia is dead there was really no point in trying to get back with her. I decided that I'd ask Indigo the next morning, he had Isabel, she was his perfect match.

I walked out the door of my house and headed to Indigo and Isabel's house, his family moved out into the house next door, it'd be too crowded. I walked up to the front door and knocked it. Indigo came to the door. "Hey!" I didn't respond and walked in the house. I looked around taking in my surroundings, nothing was really different from before, just two less people lived there, it seemed more roomy.

"So, what brings you here?" Indigo asked. "Remember the festival?" "Yes, I saw you dancing with that girl." "That's what I wanted to talk about about." He looks me in my eyes, in a fatherly way. "I knew this was going to happen. Tell me more about her." "She is a good friend of mine, she helped me when I was in the streets with my brother. I had a crush on her when I was younger and its starting to come back. I don't know what to do about it." I sigh and look at the ceiling. "Go for it, I think its time you move on, the games are over and done, we have 5 months until the Victory Tour, then we have to mentor the tributes next year.""I guess you're right."

I looked over the book over again, I was intent of the names, I knew every one, in order. I was about to fall asleep, I was really tired. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. I wanted to be the best mother in the world. I was determined to do so in every way and I had until the Victory Tour to prepare. Missy was helping me, but she went to bed hours before. I just fell asleep, my face in the book of names.

"Isabel?" I woke up to the sound of Indigo's voice. "Were you up all night?" "Yes I was." "I was wondering why you didn't come upstairs." "The past few months have been hard for me, I can't wait till this is all over!" "Me too. You seem to be sad, I know what will cheer you up." He smiles and walks toward the record player, which was sitting by the window, only seconds later the voice of Billy Joel filled the room. "You want to dance?" He held out his hand. "Of course I will." I took his hand and we started to dance slowly.

She's got a way about her, I don't know what it is but I know that I can't live without her.  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! This is gonna be a EXCITING chapter! :D The beginning is in Septimus' POV and then it changes it Isabel's and THEN to Indigo's and finally it ends in Missy's POV. (I used all the characters POVS, so this is a pretty big deal. ;) )

...…...

I woke up to a scream. It was 3am this scream wasn't of fear, it was of pain. Us victors had no fear, not anymore.

After winning the Hunger Games, our fears just disappeared. We had all the money we ever needed, we had nice houses, and we had each other. Our fears were probably hidden inside a letter box, where we could never find them.

I gladly accepted that.

I walked over to Indigo and Isabel's house in the cold rain, I dreaded every drop that landed on my forehead. I banged on their door, only to have Indigo answer. He was covered in sweat, he looked somewhat afraid, despite us having no fears and all. "I'm glad you're here." He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. "What's going on?" I ask. "It's Isabel, Missy's helping her, she won't let me see her." "Of course she won't." I roll my eyes.

I sit with Indigo, we just talk and drink tea, the time passes by Indigo's brother comes by, wishing us the best of luck. "Missy is so picky, she won't let me see her, I don't get it at all." Indigo sighs and drinks his tea, I made him some Jasmine tea to calm him down, it helped him somehow but it didn't calm him down completely.

"I think Missy just wants to help, maybe she just needs to focus or something." Otto tells him. "When I was in the army I had to go off and fight alone, it was easier than bringing the whole platoon along." "Maybe he's right." I add. "Don't feel bad."

...

"Are you alright?" Missy asks me. "Yes." I lied. The pain was unbearable for me, I just wanted to get this over and done.

I sighed and waited for Missy to give me more Morphling, I never really used it before, but we always had some for medical purposes. I could feel Missy inject some Morphling in my arm, I felt instant relief.

After a while my pain was gone completely, I could hear my daughter's cries. I picked her up and held her in my arms, gently rocking her. "She's beautiful." "Thank you Missy." I handed my daughter over to Missy and I stood up. "Just where do you think you're going?" "I'm seeing Indigo, to show him. It's not like I can't walk!" "For god's sake Isabel! You just had a baby and now you're going to just walk around!" "Yes, I am." I took my daughter from her and walked away.

...

"Hello?" I could hear Isabel's voice, she walked toward me and sat down. "Isabel!" I hugged her tightly, and I noticed she had a bundle in her arms. I realized that she was my daughter, I just saw her for the first time. "She's beautiful, just like you." "Thank you." I looked over at Septimus and Otto and signaled them to come. "Can I hold her?" Septimus asked. "Of course."

I watched Septimus hold my daughter, he just sat there with her in his arms, the room was silent, all eyes were on those two. Isabel looked over the names he gave her, I let her make this decision.

"I think I've made a decision." "What are you going to name her?" The three of us say in unison. "Marigold."

...

I decided I had to forgive Isabel, it wasn't really a big deal, but I felt guilty.

I headed downstairs and saw everyone together, like a family. "Hello?" I walk towards them and sit down. "Missy?"

Isabel looks at me. "I'm sorry." "That's nothing to apologize about." She gives me a quick hug and hands me her daughter, she named her while I was gone, her name is Marigold.

Eventually Otto and Septimus fell asleep on the couches, Indigo was upstairs sleeping, leaving Isabel and I awake. "You should go to bed." I tell her. "I'm not tired." "How can you not be tired?" "I'm just not tired, I'll probably fall asleep during the daytime anyways." "Alright then, whatever you say."

The next morning I woke up at about 11am, I was up all night and so was Isabel, who had went to bed earlier.

"Good morning Missy." Indigo said. "You want something to eat?" "Okay, if you insist." I walked into the kitchen with him, I watched as he made some pancakes. He wasn't a bad cook, unlike my father, who burned everything he made.

Shortly afterwards Indigo handed me a plate of pancakes and some orange juice. "Otto's gone isn't he." "Yeah, he had to go to work and my mum is out of town right now." "And the Victory Tour is only a few months away, we don't have much time, do we." "Why do you even care about the Victory Tour? It's going to be the same as last year." "No, it's not."


	15. Chapter 15

MThis chapter isn't in anybody's POV in the beginning, however it idin the POV of a government official of Panem, I hope you have read Mockingjay! Then the POV is a District 13 investigator, it's in Septimus' POV and THEN its in Indigo's POV. I hope you enjoy this little cliffhanger here! :)

...

I look at the set of TVs and cameras in front of me, normally these cameras would monitor Hunger Games tributes, but that day the monitored the victors and the most wanted criminals.

I look at the first TV screen, with showed the first two victors and their newborn daughter, there was nothing much to see there. Then I focused on the second victor, a teenage boy who was sitting alone in his home, again there was nothing to see.

I then decided to spot the most wanted criminals in Panem. I saw a mass murderer somewhere in the desert, most likely in District 1 or District 3. "Send the troops to 1 and 3!" I shout into the microphone. "Alright, Captain!"

I was the leader of the Panem Police and Justice League, I could capture anyone I wanted.

"Captain! Captain!" I heard a voice shout. "Yes?" "We found Ryker Perthshire! He's in District 13!" "I thought we killed him a year ago!" "We killed a imposter, sir." "Alright, send a group over to 13, he needs to go for good!"

...

It was the average day in our new underground facility, nothing really has happened since the war, other than the occasional new hitchhikers.

I sighed and looked at my desk, a pencil in hand, nervously chicken scratching my paper. I haven't had anything to do in days, I thought I would get laid off and taken back to Panem.

"Relio! I have a job for you!" Theo, my assistant called. "Finally! I thought I'd get fired!" I looked him in the eyes. "What's my job?" I asked. "You know Ryker? Ryker Perthshire?" "Yes, I do. He's a good friend of mine!" "The Capitol found out about his existence and is coming for him."

"That's no good at all!" "No, I'm afraid we'll have to hide him until they stop looking for him." "Where?" "We're bringing him home, he's going back to District 6, it's your job to get him home safely." "I'm on it!"

...…...

*Flashback*

I looked at the ground below my feet, grey and dirty, just like the area. I remembered the dreaded moment when my parents got hit by that train, it was a moment I could never forget.

"Mother? Do you think we'll get food tonight?" I ask, to my spirit mother, she was a talking spirit who followed us everywhere. "Maybe." Her voice echoed in the wind, following the breeze that brought it. "Septimus, we have to keep going, we need some food." Alto tells me. "Fine!"

I drag my feet across the ground and find a trash can, I immediately dig into it. "Hey kid! Get out of my garbage!" I lift my head to see a boy with black hair and bright gold eyes. "Umm... It's not really that desirable anymore, you don't need it." I tell him and I keep digging. "Did you hear me? Don't dig in my fucking trash!" I eventually find a good loaf of bread. "One man's trash is another man's treasure!"

I run through the town so I don't have to face the wrath of the boy. "Alto! Catch!" I threw the bread to him and it landed on his face, but he caught it anyways. I was ready to face the boy. "Come back here kid!" I slowly walk up to him. "Gimme my trash back!" "No." "Well, you'll have to pay for that!" He smacked me in the face. "Oww!" "Oh? Does that hurt? Well too bad!" he walks away, leaving a red mark on my face, but I thanked him, for the food.

The next morning I woke up bright and early, I walked with Alto to find a good place to stay for a while. Shortly after we took a break to sit on the side of the road. "You'll meet a new love today." Our mother's voice flew through the wind like times before.

"I wonder what she means." Alto mutters to himself, as the eldest of us both, he was 16, he thought her words were meant for him, I thought they were meant for me. I didn't know what it was going to mean, both of us didn't.

We went over to the rich part of town, close to where the new Victor's Village for the Hunger Games was being built. I picked in a few more trash cans and looked for something that would last, we still had the bread, but it was quite stale.

"Hello? Are you alright?" A voice asked, it was not Alto. "Umm.. I'm perfectly fine!" I reply. "Are you sure? You're picking through trash cans!" "I guess my life is a little messed up.." "Maybe I can help you! By the way my name is Eon!" "I'm Septimus."

...…...

I woke up the next morning in a haze, I barely slept the night before, Marigold was crying all through the night, I really hated being kept awake, I needed sleep.

I opened the front door and saw the newspaper, something rarely anyone in Panem got. I picked it up and started to read. I looked at the cover, I saw my uncle on the cover, uncle Ryker. I thought he was dead.

"Isabel!" I called my fiancé from the other side of the house. "Yes?" She replies, with Marigold in her arms, she has my dark hair, but her mother's green eyes. "Ryker's on the cover of the newspaper!" "What?" She walks closer to me and looks. "I thought he was dead!" "We all did, but he's somewhere, in a unidentified location, but they found him." "Is he going to get killed, for real this time?" "The article says nothing."

"We have to show Septimus, right now! He's pretty smart, he might figure it out." "I guess you're right." We head to Septimus' house, only to find him with the girl from the festival, Eon. "Septimus, we have something to show you." "You do?" He replies. "Yes! We don't have all day to show you this, come on!"

"So he's alive?" "Yes." "That's cool.. I guess." A car pulled up on the gravel road behind us.

"Remember me, Indigo?" A man came out of the car, then it drove away.

There he was, my uncle, he was still alive.

...

I'm Septimus' flashback, he is 11 years old and the boy will play somewhat of a major part in the story later, just letting you know. ;) I know I left you with a huge cliffhanger, my apologies! :D

XOXO


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is Indigo's POV and it changes back and forth with a government agent, it's kind of confusing. :/

...

"Uncle Ryker?" I mumble and walk towards him. "Yes, that's me!" He whispered. "I can't reveal my identity, I'm the most wanted man in Panem." "I know that!" We walk into the house, silently.

I turn on a Eagles record, so I don't have to talk my uncle, I wasn't in the mood. "I see things have been going smoothly." He tells me, I don't reply. "Aren't you going to say something?" "No uncle." I turn up the volume on the record player and tune him out.

The seconds turn into minutes and I don't say a word to him. "You know, your father is alive." "What! Why didn't you say anything?" "I didn't want to hurt you or your family." "What do you mean? Him being alive is a good thing right?" "Not entirely, he is engaged to another woman." I stare at the ground, in shock.

"Where is he? Tell me now!" "I can't, it's against the rules!" "Alright, I just can't believe he's alive, I can't believe he's moved on from Mum. I thought they loved each other." A tear rolls down from my eye. "He knows everything that's happened, he knows about the Hunger Games, he knows about Isabel and Marigold. He knows about me."

"Exactly, why are you here?" "I have to hide from the Capitol, they knew I was hiding in the ruins of 13." "Then why hide in the most obvious place?" "Why would you expect me to talk to you again?" "I don't know uncle.. I don't know." "Good, Now I'm going to have to leave and find somewhere else to go." "Really? Why don't you stay here with us?"

"You have a fiancé and a daughter to take care of, you have no time for me." "Just stay okay! You're a part if the family too, uncle!" "If you insist." He closes the door behind him and paces back and forth. I wondered how he would stay alive and not get caught, in the most obvious hiding place.

The next day was different than the last, it was not quite as stressing and shocking.

"I can't believe you let your uncle stay with us." Isabel sighs and starts to cook lunch for everyone, Septimus, Eon, and even Missy were going to discuss about my uncle's hiding. "I had too, you know I didn't want him getting killed, did I?" "I guess you're right." "He told me my father was still alive, I'm not sure if I believe him." "I don't know either, to be honest."

I could hear a knocking on the door, I walked over to see Septimus and Eon behind it. "Can we come in?" Eon asks "Obviously, or we wouldn't have invited you!" I reply. "I know!" Eon giggles, as if her question was a joke. They walk inside and find my uncle, who was sitting on the couch and drinking a bottle of whiskey, they sit next to him without hesitation.

Missy comes by shortly later, unlike most of the people in The Capitol she was willing to help Ryker, she was always somewhat rebellious. She quickly looked at her schedule, checking everything, then she finally sat down and waited for Isabel and I.

"So what's our plan anyway? We're hiding a wanted man, if he gets caught, we get in trouble too, it's not all fun and games." Septimus tells us. "We'll have to give him a fake identity!" Eon chimes in. "I'm not sure if that's the best idea dear, I'm not the best liar." Ryker tells her. "Maybe with my help, you could look like a completely person, you could blend in the Capitol." Missy tells him. "I guess I'll do whatever it takes to stay alive, what other ideas do you guys have." He seemed somewhat interested in the idea, but not at the same time, it was kind of weird, I've never seen him act that way.

"I think you should just stay away from the Capitol in general, stay here while we go for the games, Eon will keep you company." Isabel suggests. "What if they find me here too, I can't stand the idea of being on the run." "They won't find you, hopefully."

...…...

I watched over everything, there were no criminals in any of the districts that day, all I had to see was the victors and their families, today they were all together, talking with a girl, the escort, and a oddly familiar man.

It took a while to figure out who the man was. "Ryker Perthshire, so we meet again, looks I won't just see you, but your precious nephew too. Your plan was pointless."

I get out of my chair and walk out of the door and take a hovercraft to District 6, it takes a while to get there, by the time, it's late in the evening. I walk up to one of the doors and knock. The first female victor, Isabel answers me. "Hello?" "I see you've been hiding a criminal, you're all coming with me." "What?" She replies. "Just do as I say, little girl." "No, I'm not."

"Do as I say! Now!" "What will you do to me?" "I'll kill you and your whole family." She reluctantly turns around and I handcuff her and take her away, l completely forgetting about Ryker.

...

"Isabel?" I shout, she was gone, but she would never leave me, so something was up. I walked outside and grabbed my weapons, seeing footsteps in the ground, I followed them.

...

I took Isabel somewhere in the woods, aiming a gun at her, her hands up in the air. "This is what you deserve, there's only one victor in these games." I shoot, missing as she swiftly dodges my bullet. "I don't think so." She starts to run towards the Victor's Village, I followed her, finding it hard to catch up.

"Indigo!" she shouted, she called his name, and surprisingly, he called back, it was like a game of marco-polo. I could see a Indigo from the distance, with throwing knives in his hands, Isabel was talking to him. That was my chance to kill them both with one swift blow, I took it.

They both dodged my bullet, surprisingly. Indigo aimed his knives at me, before I could register the picture in my mind, piercing pain entered my legs and feet, now unable to move and I was laying on the ground.

The couple approached me, Indigo looked at me, with a smirk on his face. I knew he was going to kill me, so I had to either surrender or just let him kill me. Every time someone threatened Isabel he would try and hurt them, they cared so much for each other. They were like two peas in a pod.

"I surrender!" my decision was made, I'd rather live through this.

"Oh alright." Indigo puts his knives down. "Can I make a deal with you?" He asks, I couldn't say no to a victor, it would ruin my reputation. "Yes." "You don't tell anyone about Ryker and I will pay you all the money you need, every month for the rest of your life. I can tell you're a poor man, you need it."

I thought long and hard about this deal, it would cost me my job, but it wouldn't matter anyways, since Indigo issued to pay me, that boy was smart and I'm sure nobody would turn down his deals. "I guess I'll do it."

I couldn't believe I fell for that kid and his tricks, that whole Perthshire family was very particular about their bets and deals, I used to live in 6, I was Ryker's best friend, I never remembered the whole time I was looking for him, but I remembered again.

...

I took care of the government official, a oddly familiar man, who I couldn't point out. I took Isabel,I held her hand in mine, so she couldn't get taken from me again. I needed to find out how the Capitol was watching us, they never watched anyone else, so why us?

The minute I got back to the house, I decided to investigate, I peeked in every corner of the house, only to find security cameras planted everywhere. Everyone in the Capitol's government office could see me, not for long.

I called my brother and we uninstalled every security camera in the Victor's Village, I was hoping they wouldn't reappear, because I'd have to basically make the same deal with every government official in the whole country. That would not be fun, not at all.

I wondered how that man got Isabel in his clutches, she would have fought him off, maybe he threatened her, she would have had no other choice but to go with him, I'd have to talk to her later.

I looked out the window, it was 3:00am, I haven't slept a lot since Marigold was born, I haven't bothered too, even though I needed it. The night trailed on, I listened to records to keep my mind off of things. I love music, it's my passion, despite the fact that there's no way I could even use it in my own life.

I watched the sun rise on the back porch, my eyes were getting heavy, I was starting to fall asleep. I woke up

to the sound of Isabel's voice, she was talking to Peacekeepers.

I headed to the door, wondering what went wrong. "I swear we're not hiding anyone!" "Are you sure, miss. That's not what a government official told us." He

lied to us, of course! I should have never trusted that man! "Wait! Who are you looking for?" I asked, for no reason. "Lapis Gates, she's one of the most wanted in Panem." "I don't even know her!" "Okay, then.. I think we should get going." They closed the door and walked away. "Well, that was easy."

"For a minute I thought they were looking for me." Ryker tells us, he was watching everything. "I know her." he tells us. "Really? You seem to know everyone!" Isabel starts to laugh a a little. "Yes, I know everyone, in the ruins." "The ruins?"

"13, wasn't destroyed completely, there are ruins, they're starting to rebuild underground, don't tell a soul, not even Septimus." "He probably knows anyways, he's the smartest person we've ever met!"

"You got that right!" Septimus popped out of nowhere, with Eon by his side. "She heard nothing guys, don't worry."

"What?" "It's nothing really." Ryker looked at Septimus and Eon, they were inseparable, like Isabel and I, Eon helped Septimus cope with his grief and sorrow, something nobody else could do.

"So Lapis, the girl that the Peacekeepers were looking for, lives in 13. She steals jewelry from the Capitol and kills people while at the job. She's a prostitute. I talked to her once, she's really manipulative."

"What did she do to you?" I asked. "She wanted all my money, she knows nothing when it comes to these things, I'd never give my money to anyone, not even you!"

"I swear, I'm not going to ask you for money, uncle! I'm a victor! I have all the money I need, so does Isabel and Septimus!" "Alright, go ahead then! Lie so you can steal money!" He replies, in a joking voice.

I just sigh and walk away.

...…...

This is the longest chapter i've ever written! *proud of myself* i don't know where to put Marigold in the story, she'll play a major part later on, but for now, she's a minor character. So, if you've seen Avatar: The Last Airbender you'll see what I'm going to tell you, I'm trying to give Ryker and Indigo a uncle and nephew relationship, like Iroh and Zuko. ) ❤


	17. Chapter 17

I decided to go right to Septimus' Victory Tour, his speeches might not be recorded.. Meh.. The POVS are switched between Septimus/Indigo and Ryker. Enjoy!

...

"Wake up sleepy head!" I heard Missy's voice. "What are you doing in my house?" "I came to wake you up! I have a key, you gave it to me, remember?" "Is this supposed to be my Victory Tour?" "Yes, it is! Wear something nice, we'll be in District 12 today!"

"Okay." I politely slam the door in her face. I grabbed the nicest piece of clothing I owned, a fancy striped shirt and paired with some suit pants. I wanted to please Missy, she'd get mad if I didn't. I put on my shoes and walked out the door and saw everyone besides Eon and Ryker, dressed up and ready to go.

Isabel held Marigold in her arms, when it came to being a mother she was a expert, she dressed her daughter in a little blue dress, which complimented all of her features. "Miss Marigold, you look quite lovely today." I say, Marigold's reply is full of giggles, since she couldn't speak yet. "You look lovely too, Isabel." I tell her. "Thank you!" "Hey! What about me!" Indigo shouts.

Everyone bursts out laughing. We see a carriage, the usual transportation to the train, come in front of us, we pretend we take no notice. "Come on! We don't want to be late!" "Missy shouts. We all walk into the carriage silently. The ride was short and we made it to the train station early.

I looked to my right and saw Indigo on the payphone, I listened very intently to his conversation. "You'll be there for the wedding, right?" He asks into the phone. "Good! Bring Eon and Ryker, I'll meet all of you in District 4. I love you mom, alright. Bye!" I couldn't help but squeal with joy, I knew before everyone else and I liked that, a lot.

...

"Ok, what are supposed to do now, kid?" I ask Eon. "I don't know, let's see what's on TV!" "Good idea." I grab the remote on turn on the TV. "In breaking news, we have finally found the actual location of Ryker Perthshire, the official most wanted man in Panem, peacekeepers are on their way to arrest him as we speak." "Holy shit!" I shout.

"What do we do?" Eon starts to go crazy, pacing back and forth. "We don't have much time." I reply. "Use your imagination!" She comes up with an idea. "Come with me!" She grabs my wrist and drags me to Ingrid's (Indigo's mom) house. "Hey, we need to borrow some makeup." Eon tells her "Okay! Just be sure to bring it back!"

"What are you doing?" I ask and Eon puts makeup on me. "I'm making you a gypsy, like in that Fleetwood Mac song!" "How do you know about them?" "Indigo." she replies "Now I just need to give you this! She puts a wig on the top of my head, a wig that Missy gave Ingrid for her birthday, in case she needed it.

"There! You look marvelous!" I take a look in the mirror, I honestly looked like a woman. My wig, which was a purplish black which completmented my skin tone perfectly. My makeup was done precisely and perfectly by Eon, and a dress from Isabel's closet gave me the full gypsy look.

We sit and wait for the peacekeepers, I decided I would "predict" their future and tell them that once again, that I am dead. "That's the perfect plan!" "Of course, kiddo! Thank god you didn't go on the victory tour." "We have to go to the wedding, I wonder if they told everyone yet." "Probably, it's getting late." "Correction, it's storming outside."I look out the window to see rain and thunder. "You're right."

Shortly afterwards the peacekeepers arrived. "We know you have him! Hand him to us." "He's not here, but I am!" I shout in the most girly voice I can manage. "A gypsy? What the fuck?" The lead peacekeeper asks. "Yes, I am Merdina The Majestic! Do you want to find your future?" "Sure.." They examine the house and we find the gypsy room set up by Eon.

"Okay, who's first?" "Me!" a short peacekeeper shouted. "What kind of future do you want predicted?" "Success! I want to find Ryker, really bad. I'll earn millions of dollars!" I put my hand on his, like a actual gypsy would. "Sadly for you, he's dead, he will never be found. That means no success for you. You will end up in poverty." "Dammit! Why do you have to tell such bad fortunes?" "Not all futures are bright, mine wasn't and yours won't be either."

I tell all of the peacekeepers their "fortunes" and "futures", I realized that what I said was what I actually felt about them, I'd make a good gypsy. "Goodbye Merdina!" They shout and they walk away. I close the door behind me. "Thank god that's over!" I toss my wig off and sit on the floor. "That was quite the adventure, wasn't it!" "Sure was, kiddo."

...

We it made to District 12 at sunset, this would be filmed on live TV, all of it. I remembered that I didn't kill the District 12 tributes, but Sylvia did. I sighed and walked up to the podium, with Indigo and Isabel by my side. "Goodnight, District 12!" Claps follow my words. "I'm glad to be here tonight." "So, I'm sorry that Sylvia killed both of your tributes." "It's okay!" A old man comes up to the stage.

"Those kids tried to kill my cat!" "Oh.." I reply awkwardly. I peek over to the grieving families of the tributes, I pay my respects, despite being the killer of them both. I see the mayor approach us he shakes the hands of the first victors and then my hand.

"It's nice to see you all!" He hands a medal to me, for winning the games.

"Thank you." I bow for him. "I'm sorry for your loss." He tells me. "It's fine." A tear rolls down my eye and I walk away and into the train station. I run to my room and cry, it's going to be a long night.

...

The next day I watch the news with Eon, once again I appear. "This just in, Ryker Perthshire is reportedly dead, accordingly to Merdina The Majestic, a gypsy who was found by peacekeepers." "That's all we need to hear." I turn off the TV and Eon starts listening to the records Indigo made sure she would listen to.

The record pile had records by The Honeydrippers, David Bowie, fun., and The Black Keys. My personal favorite bands and artists. I sat and listened with her, the music soothed me and made me feel better.

The day went on, I had to watch Eon all week, I had to take her out to get a bridesmaid's dress that day. "You're going to need another disguise!" "You're right." I steal stuff from Indigo's closet and I make myself look younger and well cared for, unlike what I actually am.

I walk Eon to the side of town she was from, the merchant area. Her parents were abusive, yet she was willing to help, when Septimus won the games she went to live with him and his brother. She showed me around, even though I already knew the way around. "Here!" she pointed to a old looking record shop, The Wooden Nickel, where Indigo got his records, the place has stood since North America, the oldest store in the whole country.

Before the store sold just records, but it grew into a store for old fashioned clothing also. "So the paper says we're supposed to buy a blue dress." "Correction! A indigo dress!" "Whatever, kid."

She looks for her size of dress and picks a few and tries them on.

I look for a record, for the wedding gift. I find a Carole King record, Isabel loved Carole King, she was obsessed, but she didn't have a record. "I'll just buy this." I smile and hold it and I keep skimming for more records.

Since Carole King was the featured artist of the week, there was a sign that said "If you like Carole King, you'll like these artists." Then I see Adele, I used to listen to her a lot as a teenager, luckily there was two copies of the record, so I grab them both. "I found the perfect dress!" Eon shouts from behind, which startles me.

"Good, does it fit?" "Yeah." "That's good, I'm buying these records, we're going to listen to one to get home the others, we can't touch." "Why?" "Wedding gifts." "Oh, you're buying them tons of records aren't you!" "Yep." We pay for our things and leave, the day was pretty successful.

...

We slept in the train that night, I could hear Septimus crying from the other room. I decide to give him advice, he needed it badly, he hadn't cried this much since he came home after the games.

"Septimus?" I call. No reply, of course. I barge in without permission. "Septimus?" "What do you want?" "I'm concerned about you." "Really?" "Yes, really. I know what you're going through." "Tell me."

"I was 15 years old, I met a girl named Jett, I fell in love with her. She loved me too, so we dated for two years, then she got killed by a man in black. I grieved over her for a while, but eventually I got back on my feet, I have Isabel now, she's the love of my life and I'm glad I met her, I'm glad I've moved on."

"Is that true?" "It's all true!" "So, you can help me?" "Of course I can." Septimus stopped crying and I hugged him tightly, I watched the sun rise through his window.

The next morning, I saw Missy watching TV, when the strangest thing came on. "Yesterday we found out that the most wanted man in Panem, Ryker Perthshire, is dead. As told by gypsy Merdina The Majestic. She was found by peacekeepers in the District 6 Victor's Village, in the home of the first victors of the Hunger Games."

"What the heck?" I focus more on the TV, a picture of the gypsy pops up, Eon is also in the picture. "I'm going to need to talk to them." "You better." Missy says.

I pick up the phone and call my house. It rings not once, but three times. "Hello?" "Hey Indy!" Ryker replies. "I saw the news, what was up? You were disguised as a gypsy?" "It was Eon's idea! I was almost caught and I didn't know what to do!" "I see, exactly why did you trust her?" "I had too okay!" "If you insist."

"Do you have everything set up?" "For the wedding, yeah. Eon has her dress and I have everything we need" "Good, I'll see you in a week." "Alright, I'll see you soon, kiddo." He hangs up first, and I just put the phone up and sit

and wait for everyone else to wake up.

That day was the same as almost all of them, until we got to District 4.

...…...

If you didn't know before, Indigo's mom's name is taken from someone I know in real life. My mom's friend, Ingrid, has cancer right now, I'm praying for her and I dedicated Indigo's mom to her. ❤


	18. Chapter 18

M GUESS WHAT THIS IS?

THE WEDDING! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I have school now. :( I HATE SCHOOL!

...

I woke up in a daze, it was finally the day, by the end of the day I would be a married woman. I looked out of the window of my bedroom, seeing the coast of District 4 from a distance.

I walked into the kitchen, seeing only Missy was awake. "Good morning." She says, as she sees me walk in. "Today's the day." I sigh and sit down. "You had to make a big deal out of this, didn't you." "It's a pretty big deal, you wouldn't understand, let's go, we don't have all day!"

I roll my eyes and follow Missy, she leads me to a room on the other side of the train, it was full of all kinds of makeup and dresses. "You never picked out a dress, did you?" "How did you know that?" "I'm smart, that's how! I'll leave you here for a few minutes, alright." "Okay."

I looked around the room, taking in my surroundings, I was never really into fashion, but I had a lot of fun. I tried on plenty of dresses, but I finally found the perfect dress, a white (of course. ) knee high strapless dress with silk and lace. I looked stunning.

Within a few minutes of finding my dress, Missy returned. "I'm glad you found something." She smiles and hugs me tightly. "By the looks of it, you don't need any makeup." She observes me quietly. "That's a relief! I hate makeup!" I reply.

Missy handed me a daisy chain and I put it on top of my head to complete the look. "There, you look gorgeous!" "Thank you!" I heard the door open, and Ryker came in. "Let's go!" I walked towards him and put my arm around his, like in a old American wedding.

I looked down the aisle, seeing Indigo on the other side, he was looking straight into my eyes. Music started to play as I walked down the aisle, Eon tossed flower petals as she walked behind us. As I got to the end of the aisle Ryker let go of my arm and Eon stopped tossing flowers. They both moved on the opposite sides of the alter.

"You look beautiful." Indigo tells me, as he takes my hand. Alto comes to us with a book and two rings, he hands the rings to each of us and we exchange them. He reads words from the book, as we wait to say our vows. We both promise to love and cherish each other, like we always have. "Do you promise to love her, protect her, and to be with her, for the rest of her life?" Alto asks Indigo. "I do." And with those words, he slips a a diamond ring on my finger.

"Do you promise to love him, protect him, and to be with him for the rest of your life?" "I do." Alto smiles. "You may kiss the bride." Indigo pulls me towards him and he kisses me passionately. We just stand there and kiss for a while, hearing the cheers of the people watching us and the waves crashing on the shore. I finally break away from him, seeing the crowd of witnesses. Indigo picks me up and carries me as he walks down the aisle.

After Indigo puts me down and we walk to the other side of the beach, I take off my shoes so I could fell the sand between my toes. "I can't believe it, we're married." He chuckles and takes my hand. "It's amazing, isn't it." I reply and I kiss his lips lightly. We both turned around and saw the group of people following us.

There were at least twenty relatives behind us, not counting Ryker, Septimus, Eon, or Marigold, they were almost always around. We walked to a dock where the reception was held, I already imagined the memories we would make there, the good times we would have.

Indigo and I climbed the stairs to the dock, and got the first glimpse of the place. It was all arranged by Missy,like always. It had a green and blue color code, to resemble the beach and the forest, the colors were light and were cleverly in certain areas of the dock.

I immediately ran towards the wedding cake, which was sitting on the main table. It had green and blue flowers on it. "Wait up, Izzy!" I see Indigo approaching me from behind. He runs towards me and pulls me close. "Don't even think about leaving me like that again!" He jokes. "I know, I guess the same applies to you. I think it's time we cut the cake." "Already? We just got here!" "Who cares?" "If you insist!" He grabs a knife, which was sitting by the cake, we both hold it tight.

Indigo whistles to get the crowd's attention, once all eyes are on us, we cut the cake, a slow but steady cut, right into the first little square layer of the cake. Everyone claps their hands and gets forks and knives, we serve them cake and we pick a piece for ourselves. We find a table and sit down, all of our little "family" sitting with us, by family, we mean the Victors, Eon, Missy, and Marigold.

"I think you two are so cute together. I'm not lying." Eon tells us as she's stuffing cake in her mouth. "Thanks." Indigo says, as he's trying to hold in a laugh. "If you think that's funny, just look at Marigold." My 3 month old daughter was making a mess with her cake, but she got none on her dress, which I picked out for her the day before.

We all laugh some more and finish our cake, we talk about of a lot of things that have been on our minds. After a while music played, and we started to dance.

...

I stood and watched the people dance, Septimus, Eon and Marigold were in one group and the bride and the groom were in another. I tried to black out all of my surroundings and listen to the music.

"Would you like to dance?" A voice asked . I zoned out of my little world and saw Ryker hold his hand out. "Sure." I took his hand and butterflies filled my stomach immediately. I had never thought of him that way before, it was so sudden and confusing.

He led me to the dance floor, it wasn't really what it sounds like, it was just a grassy area near the beach. He started to sway by the beat of the music, do I followed his steps. Just because I'm from The Capitol, doesn't mean I know how to dance. I just looked into his eyes and danced with him slowly, for a while that was all we did, dancing.

After the slow dance was over we both just quit, we were not going to do a normal fast paced dance, we both agreed on it. "So.. How's the Victory Tour been so far?" Ryker asked "It's been okay I guess, it's not that exciting."

"I had quite the adventure while you were gone." He starts to laugh.

He tells me the story of how Eon made him dress up as a gypsy and tell peacekeepers their fortunes, I start to laugh too. "The worst part of it was removing all that makeup, I don't know how anybody could be able to do that!"

"It's magic!" I joke. Everything starts to quiet down and the dance floor is cleared.

Indigo and Isabel make their way there, hand in hand. They locked eyes and stared at each other affectionately. Then their, wedding song "Tears in Heaven", by Eric Clapton starts to play.

I have always wanted a love like theirs, it was so perfect, that's what I needed badly. A tear rolls down my eye. "What's wrong Missy?" Ryker asks when he sees my tear. "Nothing."

We watched the couple look at each other, they were so happy together, despite the pain and sorrow they have gone through. The dance lingered on with the song, and when it ended, the two locked lips once again.

I winked at the two, as if I was communicating with them without speaking, which I was. I run down the stairs of the dock and sit alone on the beach, I needed time by myself.

I looked out into the ocean and watched the waves crash on the shore, the sea looked so beautiful, I never wanted to leave. I sat there for a while, then I heard footsteps. "Missy?" I turned my head and saw Ryker and Septimus walking towards me. "We were wondering where you were, is there something wrong?" Septimus asks.

"No, there's nothing wrong at all, I just wanted to see a view of the beach." "You could have done the on the dock, Missy." Ryker rolls his eyes. "We were worried sick!" He helps me up from the ground. "Don't ever leave me alone like that again, got it." "Got it." Septimus walked away. "I'll meet you two lovebirds back at the dock!"

"Lovebirds?" I ask, "What is this all about?" "I think I kinda love you, Little Miss." "Well, that was sudden." "I take that as a yes?" And right out of the blue he leaned in and kissed me, I was completely shocked. He never showed any feelings before, why then? "Let's go, shall we?" "Yes, we should be heading back." We both walk back out to the dock peacefully.

"We all saw what happened out there, don't deny it." Indigo stated. "You were watching us?" "I guess the whole idea of my wedding wasn't enough for everyone else, so yes we were all watching." "The funny thing is, even Marigold was watching, she was clapping and laughing." Eon said, with bursting with laughter.

"Alright, let's just pretend that never happened." I run my fingers through my hair and start thinking of something off topic. The feeling of having somebody loving me made me feel better inside, yet I was still confused, about it.

"I'll just give it some time." I tell myself.

...


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! I'm really bad at updating my stories.. Sorry about that! I was grounded :( But here's a new chapter! By the way it's in Indigo's POV!

…...…...

The day after the wedding, we continued Septimus' victory tour, still in District 4. I was honestly scared for Septimus, he killed every single career. I was sure that the people of District 4 would be angry with him. I looked at the clock, it was 5 in the morning. I got out of bed, letting Isabel sleep by herself.

Like always Missy was awake and ready to go already. "Good morning!" "Good morning." I reply. "You don't sound too happy, what's up?" "I'm scared for Septimus, the people aren't going to be too happy with him. He killed both of their tributes." "I think that he'll be fine." "You sure?" "I'm sure."

I decided to go back to my room and I see Isabel, who was still asleep. I lay down next to her, running my fingers through her hair. Her eyes started to open, she looks up at me and smiles. "Good morning!" "Good morning, darling!" We started to laugh, she gave me a hug and kisses my cheek. "I love you, Izzy." "I love you too." We sit there for a while and talk, even though we are together all the time, there always was something to talk about.

We heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Septimus walks in the door, he looks as if he hadn't been sleeping all night. "Good morning, lovebirds!" "Good morning!" Isabel shouted. "I need to show you something, there's a mess to clean up." "Oh! How fun!" I say sarcastically. We walk into the kitchen, seeing that Marigold dumped over her bowl of cereal. "One of you clean this up, I'll take care of Marigold."

I rush to the mess right away. "So, why weren't you asleep last night?" "I thought that since you two were married only yesterday, you would want some alone time.." He stops himself from continuing, seeing that Missy was still in the room, he gets one of her signature death glares and covers his mouth. "So you took care of Marigold?" "Basically, yes. She is hard to take care of."

"You don't say!" Isabel chimes in. We laugh, even Missy giggles a little. The mess was all cleaned up, we all got up and left the room. I spend the rest of the morning stressing out about all the Victory Tour, helping Missy with her schedule. "So, you sure the meeting with the president is at 5:30?" "I'm sure." "Alright then." I ran and turned on the record player, for good measures. Stevie Nicks' voice filled the room immediately, lowering my level of stress. Being a Victor and a father at the same time was stressful, very stressful.

Missy's job was harder than I thought, she actually had to schedule everything instead of the managers of the games. She had to book events herself, everything was her job, but after the first time of victory it was easier for her to get things done.

"Thanks for helping me, Indigo." She smiles, packs up her stuff, and walks away. I walk out of the train and see the justice building. I take a look at the empty area surrounding it, I see a girl. "Hello, sir." She walks up to me quietly. "I'm Koko!" "I'm Indigo." "Nice, to meet you! What brings you here?" "The Victory Tour." "You're a victor? It's such a honor to meet you!" She curtsies and smiles. "Are they the other victors?" She points to Isabel and Septimus who were walking towards us.

"Yeah, they are, and one of them is my wife." I laugh. "You're married? You seem so young!" I realized the girl was religious, not a lot of were since the fall of America, they lost faith. "Hey! We've been looking for you!" Isabel runs towards me and wraps me in a bear hug. "I was so worried about you." She breaks away from me and looks me in the eyes, in a loving way.

We looked away from each, we both looked like smitten teenagers. Septimus and Koko were smiling at us, knowing exactly how we felt. People started to come in to watch Septimus' speech. The mayor came walking on the stage, Koko runs to him immediately. "Daddy!" She hugs him tight, it made me realize how much I loved my own daughter.

Isabel and I walked with Septimus up to the podium, and he sat his written speech in front of him. "Welcome to District 4, Septimus. It's nice to see you again Mr and Mrs. Perthshire." The Mayor tells us. "Thank you." I reply with a small smile.

"Hello, District 4." Septimus says. They crowd was silent. "I'm glad to be here, I'm sorry that I killed your tributes." The crowd shows no mercy, they yell back at him,"Mecina and Gideon!" over and over. " I'm sorry, they were trying to kill me!" Septimus paces back and forth as the crowd holds torches at him. I run to him, I knew this was going to happen.

"Septimus!" I shout. "Indigo! What do I do?" "Something and do it quick." I take a crumbled up photo out of my pocket, a young Stevie Nicks is in the arms of her lover, Lindsey Buckingham. I take glance at the torches, I knew what to do. I ran fast and ended up in the railroad station, I went to the train and took my record player out, the crowd would have to calm down eventually.

I hooked the record player to the speakers of the Justice Building and waited, the music was turned on loud, it would catch the crowd's attention.

John Lennon would give this Justice Building true Justice.

The protests stopped and the people stood, not saying a word. "What the fuck is this?" A man shouts. "It's called, music." I reply, he says nothing more. Septimus, Isabel and I walk off the stage and get the record player, then we walk to the train as if nothing happened. "How was it?" Missy asks, as she sits with Marigold cradled in her arms. "Stupid, I'm glad to be back, I can finally get some sleep." Septimus grumbles. "He seems certainly unhappy at the moment, what happened?"

"The citizens went crazy on us and told us to leave. We calmed them down and then left them alone, they're nuts!"

"I'd have to agree, my best friend was born in District 4, she's the manager for the games there now." "She must be strange, I bet." I walk away and Isabel follows me. I get out a tin of ice cream and set out two bowls for the both of us.

"I'm glad you brought John Lennon into this situation, it actually worked in calming down the people. You're really smart!" "You should know that, Izzy." She replies with a laugh. "Let's just hope District 3 is better." "We can only hope."


	20. Chapter 20

M + T 20

Sorry for the extremely long wait, I got a job and school at the same time.. :/ by I finally got this done just for you! :) BTW the POV is Septimus

The trip to District 3 went smoothly, same with the others. We were all happy to be home."Yes! We made it back alive!" I jump on the couch, I was at the Perthshire family home. There were no rules, besides taking your shoes off by the front door.

The phone rings, we all stand still. "I'll get it!" Indigo runs to the phone. It was on speaker, so everyone could hear. "Hello?" "Hello, Indigo. I am Mary-Anne Perthshire, your stepmother. I am calling to inform you about a top secret plan by the Capitol." "What is it?" "They are planning to kill you and your little family when you go back to the 3rd Hunger Games." "What do we do?" "Come to District 13, there is much to discuss."

Mary-Anne hangs up and we all look at each other. "That's just great! We have to go away! We just got here!" "I know, Septimus." Isabel comes and gives me a hug. "We must go, our lives depend on it. Pack your bags and come back as soon as you can." "Alright then."

I go home and meet Eon, she looked happy, kind of. "I can't believe you have go to 13!" "I know, I just got here." "I missed you!" She jumps into my arms without warning me. "I'll help you pack!" "Sounds good." She kisses me on the cheek and grabs my hand. "What are we waiting for?"

We run up to my room and she opens the closet. Like a normal boy, I only had a few special garments. I wasn't like Missy or Isabel, they are very stylish. "You don't have much." "It's enough to get by." "Sure you do." She grabs two outfits, which she picked herself out of my not-so high quality closet. "They told me it was a overnight trip, so I only picked two outfits." "I could have done that myself!" She laughs.

I grabbed the other stuff from the victory tour and replaced them. "You really don't have much stuff." "I know. You just told me." "Whatever!" She says in her accurate Missy accent. I smile and she hugs me, then I thought about the games. She could get drawn and sent away to a death sentence. I hide my emotion and stay in her arms.

After a hour with Eon, I go back with my things to the Perthshire house. Isabel answers the door, with a genuine smile on her face. "You seem happy." "Eon and Ryker are coming with us." "Why didn't she tell me?" "She didn't know." "Oh." I didn't think Eon would lie to me, she would never hurt a fly." "Hey, kid." Ryker nods his head at me. "Hey."

"So, your brother is in 13?" "Yeah, he's the leader of the place. He won't even let me call him his full name. He's the President." "Like our president?" "Yep. I honestly would rather live here, he leads a very strict country." "I really don't want to go." I look down to the ground. I thought about Indigo and how hard it would be for him.

We grab our luggage and wait at the front door, a fancy car pulls up in front of the house. The window rolls down and Indigo's splitting image stares at us. "Son." Father." Indigo glares at him. "Look at your little family! How precious!" "Dad! Shut up!" "What happened to Daddy's boy?" "You betrayed our family! Otto and Mum think you're dead! You ran off with another woman!" "Son.."

"Just calm down, it's going to be fine." Isabel hugs her husband and looks at his father. "Just so you know, I'm his wife. You do anything to him and I'll seriously hurt you." "I know you, Isabel. Your father was a poor little solider, he was on the side of the Capitol." "He had no choice!" "Sure, I'm so sure." "My mother was dead! They killed her, he had to help them because it was the only way I'd be able to stay alive. I was a orphan in the poor side the district."

"Just get in the car before anyone else decides to get on my nerves." "Dumbass." I mutter quietly, everyone else nods their heads slightly in agreement.

The ride was surprisingly short and we were by the ruins of 13. "Where's your stupid little society?" Ryker picks on his brother. "Underground." He held a remote and pressed a button, a huge glowing elevator came from below. "Get in."

We walk inside and watch the outside world disappear. We end up in a advanced underground community, people were hustling around doing their own things. "Welcome." We walk outside and the people crowd around us immediately. "President Perthshire!" Their shouts block out all other noise, he ignores them. He opens a door and let's us in, the door shuts behind us immediately. A tan woman with black hair stand in the doorway.

"You must be Mary-Anne." Indigo approaches her, "That's me." "Nice to meet you." "You too." Mary-Anne was sort of cold, her feelings of her stepson were mixed. Isabel just clung to him and fake smiled she couldn't wait to get out of there. Ryker and Eon ran and snuck soda out of the fridge. I held Marigold and rocked her to sleep in my arms. "Who is this!" Mary-Anne pointed to Marigold. "Her name is Marigold and She's their daughter." Isabel waves nonchalantly. "I'm a grandmother?" "Sort of."

"She's the cutest baby I've ever seen!" She laughs and strokes Marigold's head.

The President pats Indigo's back, "Nice job, son!" "You pervert!" Isabel smacks him on the face, halfway joking and halfway serious. He doesn't budge or show emotion, like a true leader would.

The President was a strange man, he probably didn't fit in with the others in Panem. He pretended he died in the army and started a new society. A very strange man.

"Mary-Anne will guide you to where you're staying, you'll leave in two days." "Thank you, President." Eon gives him a proper response. And we follow Mary-Anne out the door. The whole group of 6 showed different emotions and reacted differently. "Since your group is diverse, you'll be placed in two different rooms. The family will be by themselves. The rest of you will be together." "Good to know."

We walk through countless hallways and end up at the end of the whole complex, on the top floor. You're right next door to each other." We run into your rooms. "Come for breakfast tomorrow and we'll talk there!"

I look at the room I shared with Eon and Ryker, it had there beds and three night stands. There was a tiny window peeking to the outside world. "Let's call it a night!" Ryker lays down on his bed. "It's only 7:00!" "I've had a rough day. I'm going to bed also." I get in my bed and put the pillow over my head and drift off.

Sorry, it's short. But at least I updated at all! ❤?


End file.
